Raid-R-Radio
Raid-R-Radio is a ham radio network maintained by raiders of the Midwest Commonwealth. Initially, the idea was to spread and disseminate information to other raiders in an attempt to coordinate efforts better. Which settlement was weak, which was the strongest, who hasn't been hit, and so on. By doing so, they would avoid hitting the same settlements multiple times, and effectively move around settlements and groups that could pose significant threats to raiders. In practice however, it's mostly used as a platform for arguments and shit-slinging, while the issues it causes tend to outweigh those that are solved. Background Raid-R-Radio broadcasted its first wave nearly a hundred years ago, coinciding with the arrival of the Midwest Brotherhood. It was created to give organization to the disparate raider groups operating in the area and for a while it worked. However, things began to fall apart pretty rapidly. Initial radio personalities preached about unity amongst raiders, coordinating efforts and ensuring no two groups clashed over territory by accident. "Preacher Nick", as he was called, was chief among these personalities. As the radio rapidly grew, more jealous and seditious types began to take notice. Eventually, Preacher Nick was tracked down and eliminated by a group of rival bands fearing his broadcasts. These bands believed that his sermons would shift raider politics away from individual warlords and into the hands of a single authority, thus robbing them of their powerbase. With Preacher Nick assassinated, Raid-R-Radio nearly fell apart. Secondary personalities rose up, attempting to take control of the chaos. However none were as ever as effective as Nick and as a result Raid-R-Radio was on the verge of collapse as the shouting and yelling drowned out any "reasonable" discourse. Eventually the dust settled and what was left was nothing more than rival personalities, getting into shouting matches with one another over slight differences in methodology. Occasionally something of value will happen. A warlord will take to the waves, giving bits and pieces of information to other listeners. Though half the time it's usually false information meant to weaken rivals, or traps set to knock smaller budding groups off the board. This went on for decades, completely overshadowing the original point of the station. In 2260, nearly 60 years after it was initially formed, things began to change. A group that called themselves "the Wire Cutters" took matters into their own hands. Instead of turning on a radio and yelling into a microphone for 6 hours, they began to track down signal broadcasts and attack radio operators directly. These attacks were intended to clean house, silencing the worst offenders and forcing others to broadcast propaganda. The Wire Cutters began to destroy rival radios, clipping receivers and separating unassailable hostile radios from the network. In 2262, the Wire Cutters had effectively cleaned up the station and work began to establish permanent radio towers under direct control of the Cutters. In 2263, the first Raid-R-Radio Tower was completed. Built from rustic metal and scavenged copper wiring, the first of a new generation of signals were broadcasted to the commonwealth. Eventually these towers grew into camps, and then into dens, as raiders flocked from across the Midwest to listen in. Raider population skyrocketed, and both the civilized and uncivilized populations were threatened. Over the next two decades several more towers were constructed. And in 2286 nearly a dozen towers were erected and broadcasting orders, information, and media through the waves. A sort of raider-culture had been created, media, radio shows, talk-shows, and raider oriented propaganda were on constantly. Raid-R-Radio had become a place where raiders wanting a fresh start or a new crew can listen in and find out any information they could possibly need. Organization Membership Organization is a loose term that can be applied to Raid-R-Radio. Pre-Wire Cutters, membership iconography was always changing. Some had tattoos, others wore a specific patch, others painted and planted flags. At the core though, membership was nothing more than owning a ham radio and being able to broadcast on the frequency. Post-Wire Cutters, membership was determined by having RRR tattooed on your chest by a Wire Cutter artist. Additionally, patches were usually given out to be used to cover old raider allegiances. Outside of this, a raider shows his allegiance to the Wire Cutters, and the radio by whatever means he deems necessary. Current numbers are estimated to be roughly 750, give or take a few hundred. In truth, the number could be many more times that. As a political entity that exists solely on radio waves, it is difficult to pinpoint the exact number. Allegiance Raid-R-Radio's allegiance was fleeting at best. It wasn't until the Wire Cutters showed up and reorganized the radio into a centralized force that they had began to consider diplomatic ties to other groups. As it stands, Raid-R-Radio is an independent entity that is more or less nothing more than a glorified raider band. Granted, it is one of the most organized to-date, they are still raiders at heart. And as a result, see no reason to make allegiances, when they can simply take. Anyone too big enough to take head on, is merely put on a back burner until such a time that they can be reliably taken down. Notable Members There were a few notable radio personalities to crop up over the years. Most never came close to Preacher Nick in reach, but a concerted effort was made none-the-less. * Preacher Nick - Preacher Nick was the first of his kind, using the radio waves to unite raider bands into a centralized faction. While a name was never given to the group, most who bought into his ramblings referred to themselves as the Flock. However, Preacher Nick was eventually tracked down and assassinated while still on air. Even in his dying moments, he still preached for raider unity. The Flock fell apart shortly after. * Joshua Stewart - Joshua Stewart was one of one of the initial Wire Cutters to take over the radio waves. He was instrumental in the creation of Raid-R-Radio in its current form. Category:Raiders Category:Factions